symbiosis Sasusaku
by cerezo29
Summary: vivir cautivo no era su sueño escaparía y se la llevaría a ella con el pero a que precio. Estar solo en una jaula y un olor volviéndolo loco esto tendría que acabar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen derechos a quien correspondan

 **-1-**

 **Symbiosis**

 **Narra sasuke**

Estar encerrado en estas 4 paredes desde que tengo uso de razón he estado aquí sin conocer lo que se encuentra fuera solo escucho sonidos a mi alrededor de mis hermanos maltratados la raza humana dice que soy una basura solo porque somos deferente.

Pero ella nos trata bien siento su dolor mientras estamos siendo castigados en las investigaciones me mira y veo sus deseo por ayudarme pero por que no hace nada solo nos ve y no nos ayuda siento algo que no puedo describir y eso solo pasa cuando me mira.

Sus ojos verdes aceituna su cabello rosa su pequeña y estrecha cintura sus labios generosos rosados y bien definidos son para mí la mayor delicia. Su olor me vuelve loco pero temo que le hagan daño si reacciono ante ella y kabuto me obligara a hacer cosas que no quiero si se entera que es mi debilidad.

 **Narra sakura**

Hola mi nombre sakura haruno tengo 25años no tengo familia pero si tengo una amiga que considero como mi hermana hemos estados juntas desde que eramos niñas.

Tengo un sueño y es ser doctora pero no puedo matricularme si no tengo dinero eh estado buscando trabajo hasta que por fin encontré uno donde la paga es muy buena al principio no lo creí pues es mucho dinero el que pagan solo por cuidar a unos animales pues eso dijeron animales.

No me creí lo que vi cuando entre a la jaula de cristal al fondo se encontraba algo que nunca imagine un hombre más alto que cualquiera que yo hubiese visto era guapo muy guapo sus bipces bien definidos ojos negro ónix cual felino sus pestañas largas y gruesas me miraba muy fijamente y yo a el no me lo pude creer dijeron animales pero esto que tenía al frente no lo era era una persona una de la cual mi vista no se apartaba….. Así empezó todo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Symbiosis**

 **-2-**

 **Descubriendo la verdad**

 **Narra sakura**

Quede pasmada luego de ver lo que tenía frente a mi empecé a preguntarme que era él y que hacia allí encadenado ´´sería peligroso´´ eso fue lo que llego a mi mente pero no podía parar de verle estaba hipnotizada por aquel ser mitad animal mitad hombre.

Sentí una mano fría tocar mi hombro me sobresalte y voltee a verle era mi jefe kabuto quien me miraba lascivo y me asuste un poco estaba muy asombrada ´´en que me metí volví a pensar´´.

 **Kabuto:** que miras, está prohibido para ti estar aquí sin alguien más o quieres que esa bestia te coja- Dijo sonriendo de lado lo que me asusto y sorprendió.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas porque mi jefe me habrá dicho eso acaso era un depredador sexual aquel ser tan intrigante.

 **sakura:** lo…lo….siento mucho no volverá a pasar—necesitaba saber qué era eso y por qué me sentía tan atraída por él.

Salí inmediatamente muy sobresaltada sin querer choque de frente con alguien y casi caigo pero agarro mi mano y me sostuvo.

¿? : Acaso no has leído las normas de no correr por el pasillo. Dijo el mirándome fijamente- ´´bien ya van 2 veces que me llaman la atención y solo es el primer día´´-

 **sakura:** lo siento mucho no fue mi intención respondí momentáneamente no vi por donde iba puede decirme donde estoy señor…..

¿? : Kakashi hatake y tu niña que haces aquí acaso te has perdido.—respondió frio y cortante.

 **sakura:** no señor hatake trabajo aquí es mi primer día tengo que extraer las muestras de los….´´la verdad no sabía que responder mi mente estaba en blanco al recordar al ser que vi en esa jaula todo mi yo vibró estremeciéndose´´

 **kakashi:** ah si bien estarás disponible para extraer muestras ahora tengo varios paciente en la sala de extracción y por cierto trabajaras conmigo llámame solo kakashi eso de señor hatake me hace sentir viejo espero que estés preparada para ver cosas malas muy mala.

 **Narra sasuke**

Sentí un olor muy delicioso hurgar mi nariz olía a primavera a flores luego vi como una figura muy sexy entrar a mi espacio sin protección ni guardias me quede pasmado al volver a verla otra vez tan sencilla y al vez tan cautivadora quería tocarla pero no quería asustarla por eso me quede muy quieto instando a que se acercara más.

Con cada paso que daba me excitaba más nunca había sentido tanto por una humana pero ella era diferente acaso no sentía el peligro era tan tonta para seguir hacia mí y no sentir temor.

Pero algo paso ese otro ser tan repugnante al que tanto odio entro y la toco eso me puso furioso como se atrevió a tocar lo que me pertenece acaso quería que lo matara ella era mía y de nadie más.

Vi miedo reflejarse en sus ojos y temblar eso me molesto aún mas como se atrevía a tocar y causar miedo a mi mujer el lo pagaría con su vida no importa que después me castigaran él lo pagara.

La vi alejarse muy rápido y me sentí aliviado pues sé que no correría peligro en mano de ese proxeneta.

Mi linda flor vuelve a mi te necesito.


End file.
